ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Top ten worst ways to die in DBZ
worstways2die1.png|Hi guys! Im Goku!! 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Today Vegeta and I will discuss the worst ways to die in this show! YAY!! worstways2die2.png|We're going to add a photo each day, so be here tommorrow for the last one, number 1...mmm good foot worstwaystodie3.png|Ok lets go!! worstways2die.1.png NO MY SPACE ARMOR.png|Gouk and Raditz- Sayian Saga worstways2die.4.png|OMG IS THAT ME?! worstways2die.2.png|Uhh Vegeta, you can do this one... worstways2die.3.png|Ha! I love this one!! gokuandraditz.1.png|Anyway, we put this as 10 cuz of all the BLOOD! YAY BLOOD! number9.png 180px-BardockEndOfHisLife.png|Bardock: Before DBZ started bardocknumber9.png|We put Bardock because of his body being fried like chicken! YAY CHICKEN worstways2die/8.png Number8.png|Android 16: Cell game Saga number8.2.png|OMG 16 NOOOO!!!!!!!!! number8.3.png|OMG Gohan calm down! Its only a picture! Gohans11thBirthday.png|Oh ok! :D Number8.png|We choose this one due to the graphic stomp and the epic effect on Gohan worstways2die/7.png number7.png|Future Gohan- History of Trunks ThumbnailCACOI1FS.jpg|Is..is that ME?! Number7.png|We put this in due to the emotion and brutallness of it, and Trunks' reaction as well worstways2die.6.png Killed Vegeta.png|Vegeta: Frieza Saga number6.2.png|Holy cra-I mean..crud, is that me..? number6.3.png|HAHA!! >:D number6.4.png|SHUT UP CELL JUNIOR! Killed Vegeta.png|This goes as six due to the extreme emotion afterwards and due to it looking like it REALLY hurt worstways2die.5.png number5.png|Mecha Frieza: Trunks Saga number5.1.png|Yeah..that's my kid who just killed him number5.2.png|Stinks I had to explode for his sake :| number5.3.png|Frieza being sliced into sushi by a 17 yearold FTW!!! 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|SPEAKING OF VEGETA'S SON... :3 worstways2die.4..png FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|Future Trunks: Cell Game Saga number4.2.png|I HATE THIS ONE SO MUCH! number4.3.png|NIMBUS,69 TAKE IT DOWN NOW!! number4.4.png|What stinks the most is that the poor dude isn't even dead afterwards! He pukes blood TWICE and dies! DUDE!! FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|Anyway yeah, this is number 4 cuz it hurts alot, trunks was just so awesome, and NO ONE SAW IT COMIN worstways2die3...png number3.png|Kid Buu: Kid Buu saga number3.2.png|Yay I love this one!! number3.3.png|Look at how his body is totally blow up by that bomb! EPIC worstways2die.2....png number2.9.png|Majin Vegeta: Majin Buu Saga number2.1.png|Did dad explode..for me..? number 2.2.png|YES, YES I DID! number2.3.png|How do you feel knowing you technically killed your own dad! DO YOU FEEL GOOD?! number2 AGAIN.png|This is extreme fatherly love dude, Vegeta exploding for his family and friends...stand tall soldier... Worstways2die1.png|ALRIGHT LETS GO OVER THE LIST BEFORE NUMBER ONE!! Gokuandraditz.1.png|Number ten, Goku and Raditz! 180px-BardockEndOfHisLife.png|Number nine, Bardock! Number8.png|Number 8, Android 16! Number7.png|Number 7, Future Gohan! Killed Vegeta.png|Number six, Vegeta! Number5.3.png|Number five, Mecha Frieza! FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|Number four, Future Trunks! Number3.3.png|Number three, Kid Buu! number2 ONCE MOOOOREEE.png|And number two..Majin Vegeta worstways2die OH MY GAWD NUMBER ONE AHH.png number1.png|Cell: Cell game Saga number1.2.png|Yeeahhh....thats my kid who just blew him up :3 number 1.3.png|Stinks I had to explode for his sake :P number 1.4.png|Hey, I said that first, dont steal it >_< number1I LOVFEW CORNREAD.png|Three words only:' I LOOOVVVEE COORRRNNNBRREEADDD!!' number 1.5.png|Thanks so much for sticking with us the full ten days dudes! :D nimbus.69.png|Soooo...now what?? nimbus.69again.png|.... SURPRISE DEAD TRUNKS YAY.png|SURPRISE DEAD TRUNKS :3 Number4.2.png|DARN IT NIMBUS!! Images (10).jpg|=3 special thanks.png Out of pure bordeom and out of need for edits for the 30 day badge, Nimbus.69 decided to make a slideshow for the first time on the worst ways to die in DBZ! She will add a photo of each death everyday mkay? WARNING The following contains major spoilers for those who have not seen the full DBZ show. Please be cautinous. There is also a large amount of violence and blood in this, please be prepared for the things you will see. This is also only DBZ (including movies and specials). This does not include DB or GT due to the fact that I have not seen the both of them fully yet. Making a Top ten deaths for them now would be very difficult, and I probably won't do it in the future. Truly yours: 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 23:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Slide Shows Category:Comedy